1. Field
The invention relates to vehicle tires.
2. Description of Related Art
A tire of the radial type, in particular when it is intended for a heavy goods vehicle, generally comprises a component part known as a carcass ply. It is formed from a rubber matrix reinforced by strands constituted by plaited metal threads, each extending in a plane radial to the axis of the tire. The strands are arranged in a single layer after one another. The distance separating the successive strands is constant. This constituent part is one of those which form the basis for the architecture of a tire of the radial type.
During the manufacture of the tire, the carcass ply, initially in a flat configuration, is wound onto a drum on which it adopts an annular shape. An operator then attaches the two ends of the ply manually to one another, in such a way that this attachment is transparent with regard to the quality and the performance of the tire. In other words, the strands situated at the ends must be separated from one another by a distance identical to that separating the other strands, in order for this distance to remain constant over the entire circumference of the tire.